


Gravity Falls: Sea Chronicles

by TigerMultiverse



Series: Adventures in the Multiverse [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Monsters, Murder Mystery, Mystery Quintuplets, Mystery Trio, Mystery Twins, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Other, Protective Stan Pines, Sea Monsters, Stan O' War II, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Were-Creatures, Young Stan Twins, anomalies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: One-shots and stories about the pines twins, including my OC Seana, having adventures, emotional problems, and always being there for each other.Some of the stories will be connected while others will just be simple one-shots.
Relationships: "Manly" Dan Corduroy & Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket & Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines & Caryn Romanoff Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines & Seana (OC)
Series: Adventures in the Multiverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635058





	Gravity Falls: Sea Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me please!
> 
> [My Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/eyesy46) | [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

Hey everyone! Yet ANOTHER OC story! And this time its Gravity Falls, our favorite show!

Below is the information for my OC, Seana.

But before we go to her I have to say a couple of things. I'm sorry I'm not updating my stories so much, I've been working on school and I've recently had writer's block while working on other works. I will try to update my works soon. 

And I hope you guys will like my new story when the writer's block gives me a break and I can start writing the first chapter. 

  


____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **~ Introduction Of The Character ~**  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

• Full Name: Seana

• Nickname(s): Sea and Rune

• Alias: Runes

• Gender: Female

• Age: 14,000 (looks 14 but she says she’s thousands of years old.)

• Species: Sanoxian (appears to be human)

• Ethnicity//Nationality: None, but appears caucasian

• Native Language(s)//Language(s) Spoken: English and 3 unknown alien languages

• Sexual Preference//Orientation: Asexual

• Status: Alive

• Occupation(s)//Affiliation(s): No current occupation

• Organisation(s): N/A

• Zodiac//Symbol Sign: Sagittarius

• Birthday: November 23

• Blood Type: O-

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **~ The Character's Appearance: ~**  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ Appearance: ~

Sea is average height and weight for a 14-year-old, with a slim body type and pale skin tone.

• Eye Color: Heterochromia, left eye gold and right eye blue

• Hair length: Chin length

• Hair color: Brown with purple streaks

• Height: 5’4”

• Weight: 112 Ibs

• Handedness: Ambidextrous

• Clothing Style(s): Sea’s clothing is loose and comfortable, but not ill-fitting. She usually wears a hoodie with elbow pads and a black t-shirt with a triquetra symbol, fingerless tech gauntlets, very durable blue denim jeans with knee pads, a belt with a couple of pouches, and steel-toed winter boots.

• Tattoo(s)//Birthmark(s)//Scar(s): Sea has a lot of scars on her body, some faded and others not so much.

• Accessories//Piercing(s)//Jewelry: Sea has a red and gold amulet that she bought from some random street vendor a couple of hundred years after her home was destroyed, it was really pretty and she knew she wanted it.

• Other Form(s): None

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **~ About The Character: ~**  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ Personality: ~

Sea is a good kid with a big heart, she's adventurous, headstrong, determined, and stubborn at times. While she can be childish, she’s still very mature, especially when the situation calls for it. She cares about her friends deeply, it's one of the reasons she goes above and beyond to protect them. In sticky situations, Sea can be analytical and very smart, thinking of ways to get her and her friends out of them.

• Favourite(s)//Like(s): Cookies, dogs/puppies (Sea loves dogs), furry baby animals, fluffy earth animals in general, adventure, the occasional moments of peace and quiet, Stanley, and hanging out with friends.

• Least Favourite(s)//Dislike(s): Bill Cipher, Gideon Gleeful, Preston Northwest, Ford and Stan fighting, Ford not sleeping, and tight spaces.

• Hobbies//Habit(s): Watching TV, wandering around in her astral form, and hanging out with her friends.

• Phobia(s)//Fear(s): Sea has Claustrophobia, the fear of confined spaces. A few times during her dimensional travels, Sea would get caught in a cave in or collapsed mine and be trapped for a while.

• Goal(s)//Motivation(s)//Dream(s): Sea’s one goal was to destroy Bill Cipher.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **~ The Character's Abilities//Powers: ~**  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

• Skill(s)//Talent(s): Flexibility, sixth sense, silver tongue.

• Abilities//Powers: Sea has ESP abilities. Those abilities include telekinesis, flying, accelerated healing, super strength, astral projection, telepathy, and Astral Energy Generation.

With her telekinesis, Sea can move objects and people to her will without breaking a sweat. She is also capable of self-sustained flight, going higher in the air than a plane and as fast as a jet. Accelerated healing is what it sounds like, what would normally be a grave or fatal wound isn’t serious to her, it doesn’t mean she can’t be hurt. Her power of telepathy allows her to hear the thoughts of people around her, she can turn this ability on and off, she can also go into people’s minds and see their memories. Her telepathy also protects her from mind control, mind erasing, and someone going into her mind.

Sea is able to generate astral energy, creating structures and objects with energy from her astral form. She can create melee weapons as well as walls and shields that can’t be broken. Speaking of her astral form, Sea can leave her body and project her astral body out. She can wander around and be unseen.

• Strength(s): One of Sea’s greatest strengths is her determination. It and her friends give her the drive to keep going and can make her stronger. Her kind heart makes her power shine bright and uses them to make people smile.

• Weaknesses: Like anyone, Sea can get tired, if she overuses her powers, she will get really tired and can’t use them until she regains her energy. She also panics, because despite being thousands of years old and very mature, she was still a child. Sea can also get overwhelmed about things, like problems or sensory overload, since her powers heightened her senses.

~ Stats: ~

• Power//Attack: 9/10

• Intelligence//Knowledge: 9/10

• Wit: 9/10

• Will To Act: 8/10

• Speed: 8/10

• Agility: 9/10

• Leadership Skills: 6/10

• Defense: 6/10

• Offense: 7/10

• Preferred Weapon(s): Sea prefers to fight with a sword from time to time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **~ The Character's Relationships With Others: ~**  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

• Relationship Status: Single

• Love Interest(s): None

~ Acquaintance(s//Minions): ~

The Refuges - A group of asteroid miners Sea and Ford stayed with and helped for a little while.

The Revolutionaries - Sea, and Ford arrived in a dimension on a planet in the middle of a war where they met the Revolutionaries. They were fighting a government that was in league with Bill, so Sea and Ford joined them to fight the government and won, but not without casualties.

~ Friend(s)//Allies: ~

Stanford Pines - Sea met Ford while on her dimensional travels, saving him from some nasty bounty hunters. Ford is her dear friend, even though he pisses her off. Ford was Sea’s friend, she protected him, dressed his wounds, and made sure he ate.

Stanley Pines - After exiting the portal and arriving on earth with Ford, Sea immediately took an admiration and liking to Stan. He really interested Sea and not many people make her curious about them. Stan was selfless and so filled with passion and a heart of gold hidden under a grouchy old man.

Mabel and Dipper Pines - Ford and Stan’s great-niece and nephew really interested her. They were smart and funny and so adorable! They instantly became friends.

The Oracle - Sea, and Ford were taken in by the Oracle to Dimension 52, Ford was really hurt and she nursed him back to health. Sea really liked her, she was kind and gentle and like a mother to her and Ford, Sea has never known what having a mother felt like until she met the Oracle.

~ Enemies//Rival(s)//Love Rival(s): ~

Bill Cipher - He destroyed Sea’s dimension, her home, leaving her alone for so long.

~ Other Relationships: ~

None

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **~ The Character's Familial: ~**  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_~~All deceased~~ _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **~ The Character's Bio//Backstory//Background: ~**  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

• Birthplace: Sanoxis, Dimension 19’\1

• Date of Birth: November 23

• Time of Birth: 11:57 PM

• Fate: After Weirdmaggedon, Sea went on to travel the world with Stan and Ford.

~ Bio//Backstory//Background: ~

Sea’s home, Sanoxis, was like any other. It was all perfect. Her world was a little like earth, but their technology was advanced and they didn't have a lot of the problems earth had, like global warming or pollution. The people’s anatomy was also very different from humans, it was similar but only slightly. Their skeletal structure was stronger as well as their organs, and their life span was way longer than humans, they can live for thousands of years. The Sanoxians also had psychic abilities, but Sea was special because she had more than three. She didn’t have a family, they were all dead, but that didn’t bother her, she had her friends and her home, so that was enough. She was 11,000 years old when one day, Bill showed up and destroyed her dimension, Sea watched her world burn, her people die before she managed to escape through a dimensional portal. She was alone after that, traveling through the multiverse on her own. She was the last of her kind as far as she knew.

Sea became a fugitive, but she didn’t mind much. She traveled the multiverse for 3,000 years until she met Stanford, Sea saved him from bounty hunters and they decided to travel together. They had each other's backs for 15 years.

Sea went with Ford to his dimension and became friends with Stanley and his niece and nephew. She wanted Ford and Stanley to make up, tried to convince Ford to talk to him but he refused. During Weirdmaggedon, Sea went with Ford and Dipper to try and stop Bill, but when Ford was captured, Sea ran away with Dipper, taking him somewhere safe. She helped break Mabel out of her bubble and took them to the Mystery Shack.

When they were planning to storm the Fearamid, Sea sat with Stanley and that talked about Ford. She really wanted them to make up and not fight anymore. After they freed everyone turned to stone and stood in the zodiac, Sea yelled at Ford about letting go of his pride and thanking his twin brother, who spent 30 years to save him.

After the zodiac failed and most of the people were turned into tapestries, Bill forced Sea down on the ground with extreme gravity.

When Mabel sprayed Bill in the eye, Sea was let up and she ran with the twins to keep them safe. They were caught and taken back to Stanley and Ford, he threatened to kill one of them and Sea put her arms around Dipper and Mabel. They fell to the ground when Ford said he would surrender and she tried to yell for him to stop but he didn’t. It was revealed that Ford and Stanley switched places so they could erase Bill with the memory gun, and Sea knew that Stanley would be lost, a sacrifice she knew Stan understood.

They found Stanley in a clearing and, as expected, he didn’t remember anything, he was gone. Sea cried with the twins and Ford for a while, and she had to keep herself from sobbing uncontrollably like Mabel was. They took Stan back to the wrecked shack, and when Dipper tried to open the door, Sea rammed it down and she and the twins led Stanley in. Mabel tried to get Stanley’s memory back, but Sea wasn’t sure it would come back. But when it did she was so happy that she didn’t lose her friend. At the twin's birthday, Ford pulled her and Stanley aside and asked his brother to sail the world with him looking for anomalies. Stanley said yes, but then said that they would need a little extra help, and they asked her to join them. With a smile, Sea accepted their offer and joined them on their journey at the ocean.

Aboard the Stan O War II, the three of them went on all kinds of adventures, finding many anomalies and much treasure, but Sea didn’t much care about those, she only cared about being there with Stanley and Ford, her friends. And for the first time in years, she didn’t feel alone anymore.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ Extra Information: ~  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

• Theme Song(s): N/A

• Voice Actor(s): Dakota Fanning

• Inspiration(s): After I saw a lot of fanmade Journal 3 entries on Tumblr, I wanted to make one.

• Creature Number: Journal 3 and New Journal


End file.
